Minato Kuramoto
| birthday = January 23 | age = 17 | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = 151 lbs | eyes = Light Pink | hair = Black | blood type = AB- | affiliation = Seireitou Kawahiru Raian Getsueikirite | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = High-School Student | previous occupation = Middle-School Student | team = None | previous team = None | partner = Hinata Kūsūhana | previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Father (deceased) Takara Kuramoto (mother) | education = Karakura High School Kawahiru Dojang | status = Active | signature skill = Jinki Fragment }} Minato Kuramoto (港倉本, Kuramoto Minato) is a student at Karakura High School, and also works as an assistant instructor at the Kawahiru Dojang. He is one of the nine Jinki Fragments, and is one of the center protagonists of Part V. Minato's mentor is Seireitou Kawahiru, and the former is often seen with his master throughout the series. Appearance Unlike many of those in Karakura High School, Minato wears rather loose-fitting clothing. He is accustomed to wearing blue V-collar T-shirts with blue pants, having a body mesh under the T-shirt, and a white sash around his waist on the outside of the shirt much like a tunic. Despite being seen as "harmless", the intensity of his words are usually considered intimidating, to the point where no student at the high school seems to ever mess with him. Minato's black hair hangs near his cheeks to frame his face, keeping it in a long ponytail. Personality Minato is shown to be a young man with a quiet way about him, usually not the one who'll speak up first in front of others. However, he seems have his thoughts always active, about anything and everything around him, but usually keeps to himself. In the beginning of the Jinki Fragments arc, he would be depicted as a normal teenager, sans the rebellious personality. This could possibly stem from his father's death when he was only three, and also that his mother would rarely take a role in his life, besides in regards to his studies. Minato stated that his Taekwondo training made him gain more confidence, implying that he was an even more meek individual prior to this. Despite his mother's lack of support, Minato would find solace in his martial arts master, the latter supporting Minato's goals to become a great Taekwondo master one day. However, once Minato's training as a Jinki Fragment began, Seireitou would not praise Minato as he once did, being rather brutal and cruel. Besides Jacqueline, and at times, Raian, Minato's teachers follow this same approach when it comes to Minato's training. As a result from this, Minato is frequently shown to be very susceptible to negative comments abouts his strength, easily falling into a comical depression. Despite having a strong level of skill in the martial arts, Minato still doubted himself, feeling that he could not last on his own in a real fight. However, as his training under Seireitou, Raian, Saori, and Jacqueline progressed, these feelings of doubt would soon pass away. It was not only this, but Minato himself would have changed. This would also be influenced by his growing friendship with Hinata Kūsūhana. Perhaps an equally notable trait is that Minato can be shown to be quite serious, but also presents himself with a somewhat "comic and naive" persona, leading opponents to gravely underestimate his abilities. Though, this doesn't seem to be on purpose, since it is a key aspect of his personality. It has been stated by Minato to his teachers that he seeks "enough power to protect those that he loves". However, Raian would tell Minato that saying that is the same as "I want the power to kill those who are my enemies", causing Minato to retort that he only wishes to fight until his opponents are unable to harm his loved ones. Seireitou also states that Minato possesses infinite potential inside him and that his foundation is solid enough that he could become "the highest building ever." On occasions, he allows his aggression to take center-stage whenever someone insults his teachers or harms Hinata. History Synopsis Part V Powers & Abilities released in anger.]] Vast Spiritual Power: Minato's spiritual power is originally strong enough to put up resistance against Seireitou Kawahiru's spiritual pressure, albeit it was purposely weakened. Even in the presence off the Hōgyoku-enhanced Sao Jiang, he was able to "maintain his existence" (albeit he was still brought to his knees and paralyzed in fear). Possessing lineage of Shinigami, and being one of the nine Jinki Fragments, Minato holds within him a deep and vast supply of spiritual energy. Due to this and that he has far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. However, despite this, it seems that his body retains an immense amount of spiritual energy within, that is only released in times of incredible rage and anger. Taekwondo Expert: Based on his position as an assitant instructor at the Kawahiru Dojang, Minato has incredible skill in Taekwondo. He carries the rank of 3rd-degree Black belt, and is capable of amazing feats of physical activity. Because of his flexibility, Minato's attacks will often follow up with a high-section kick, and he preforms full-splits toward the ground when ducking. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style while using his Jinki Fragment powers, Minato relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Aside from his initial training with Seireitou, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen. Subsequently, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against the sword masters of Raian Getsueikirite (albeit Raian was holding back) and Kintarō Hijikata's caliber. Great Agility: Minato is capable of grand acts of speed, although he often downplays his abilities in order to gain an advantage. He can effortlessly dodge a barrage of punches from someone near his black belt level, and counterattack before the latter can even react. Jinki Fragment Minato's Jinki Fragment power is named Freedom (自由, Jiyū). It represents the human desire to be free, of all burdens and all things that plagues their lives. Most of all, it represents a person's desire to become their own person, free from the standards and expectations placed on them by others. Unlike the other Fragments, Minato's power has yet to be fully awakened. *'Breaking Free' (無料破壊, Muryōhakai): A rather simple use of his powers, Minato is capable of breaking through any sort of imprisionment that is made up of reishi. It seems that he incapable of breaking out of another Fragment's trap, possibly implying that Fragment powers don't affect other Fragments, or his own powers aren't tapped into enough. He isn't fully aware of this power yet, the term for it being coined by Seireitou. It was the first display of his Fragment power, albeit it was preformed without Minato's knowledge. *'Zukōseki' (玻璃図, "Crystal Soul") is the blade that is, in Raian Getsueikirite's words, the pure manifestation of Minato's power as a Jinki Fragment. It is forged solely of his "soul's essence", emitting small strands of spiritual energy constantly, which become thicker the more spiritual power is enfused into the blade's strength by Minato. The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, despite being composed of essentially reiryoku, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. It can even withstand getting crushed by force. Its cutting power depends solely on Minato's will to fight, and to win, being rather dull when he is doubtful of his abilities, whereas it becomes strong enough to cut right through steel when Minato's doubts vanish. :*'Unnamed Energy Technique:' Zukōseki can absorb Minato's spiritual energy and subsequently releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. This is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction, despite Minato not knowing the actual name of the attack. Similar to the force of Zukōseki's cutting power, the strength of this attack relies solely on Minato's will to win. .]] *'Jinki Fragment Mode:' His powers are able to manifest as a black cloak around his body, formed from pure spiritual energy. The shape of the robe formed by this energy depends solely on Minato's feelings, allowing him to even form energy limbs from the cloak itself. The intensity of the cloak's aura depends solely on Minato's will to fight, and when he is full of doubt or his conviction is wavering, the aura begins to flicker and appear weakened. The Zukōseki blade turns into a black color, and appears to be attached to his right arm. Seireitou noted that, like a similar case when Raian was learning his own Jinki Fragment abilities, Minato has attained an incomplete manifestation of his Jinki Fragment powers. :*'Enhanced Strength:' Minato's strength increases immensely, allowing him to punch holes through high-level Hollow, and even catch a Cero with his bare hand. However, Minato is incapable of firmly controlling his strength, using more than he'd require for particular targets, resulting in quicker exhaustion. :*'Enhanced Speed:' While not using a form of Hohō, Minato's speed increases to the point where he can disappear and reappear over large distances, and even dodge point-blank attacks. His raw speed is so great, that it allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. :*'Enhanced Energy Technique:' The energy attack from Zukōseki's blade is greatly enhanced, the technique being capable of ripping through several large Hollow in a single slash of his blade, and even force Raian to block the attack with his Zanpakutō's blade. Father's Zanpakutō .]] Although how it came about exactly, Takara Kuramoto had noted that the strange sword that appeared in Minato's hands during the latter's fight against Yoshitsune had the same reiatsu signature of his father's own Zanpakutō, prior to his death. The blade itself is very durable, and its wide blade can be used as a shield from incoming attacks. Its name is unknown, and it is worn on Minato's back, in a manner similar to Ichigo Kurosaki. Quotes * (To Raian Getsueikirite) "Sometime ago, I read something written by an interesting philospher. "But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such government, and provide new guards for their future security." From what I gathered, it meant that those who have the ability to take action, have the responsibility to act. Since then, I've made it my mission to defend all those who do not possess the means to protect themselves." * (Quoting Seireitou) "Sheer ignorance. All warriors know that to study the art of battle, one must first master the art of mimicry." * "If the master's duty is to shoulder the student's burdens, along with their pain... then what's the student's duty? To grow strong enough to shoulder the master's very pain." Behind the Scenes